Fairy Tail's Fairytales!
by Pika-Girl13-15
Summary: Lucy finds a old book in the Fairytail library and before she knows, what happens, she, Natsu, Erza, Jella, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray and the others are sucked into that book. To return to their own world, they have to complete the fairytales the original way! But they didn't even read it! Will they make it? Or will they be cursed to stay ina fairytale forever? Sry for bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail's Fairytales**

Me (Lavie) : Aye sir! Now we begin with my very first Fairy tail fanfic! So, let it roll!

Aya : Roll?

* * *

_Lucy finds a old book in the Fairytail library and before she knows, what happens, she, Natsu, Erza, Jella, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray and the others are sucked into that book, which contains well-known fairytales. To return to their own world, they have to complete the stories their way but with the same ending, that was in the book. Will they make it? Or will they be cursed to stay in the fairytale book forever?_

* * *

It was a oridinary day in the Fairy Tail building.

Cana was drinking from barrels, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu were fighting, Lucy was in the library, Levy was reading books and Erza was scray as always. But then suddenly the guild was silented by a high pitched scream, which came - obviosly - from Lucy. The scream was followed by a loud thud and the sound of books falling down. "Lucy!" Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy stormed into the library.

Lucy POV:

"Ow!" I rubbed my back. Who knew falling off the ladder would hurt so much? Man, why weren't Natsu, Erza or Gray here? Hihi, like last time, when everyone went to catch me and that book opened. And Natsu stared at my underwear.

"Lucy!" I heard Natsu's voice and the next second Erza, Gray and he were standing above me. I stood up, still rubbing my back.

Normal POV:

"Oi, Luce, you okay?" Natsu looked at her, grinning.

"How does it look like?" Lucy snapped.

"Shall I cool you back for you?" Gray asked, froming a ice pillow.

"No, thanks." She answered, still rubbing her back, which really hurted much. Then she noticed the book, that was lying on her chest before. She picked it up and quickly checked in. Then she grinned. "LEVY!" She called for the bluehaired girl. Levy rushed in.

"What is it, Lu-chan?" Lucy just handed her the book, saying nothing. Levy also checked in and grinned too.

"It is what I think it is, right?" Lucy asked, a wide grin forming from her lips.

"A book about fish?" Happy squeaked, while drooling.

"No, you idiot An ancient collection of fairytales and moreover, in their original form!" Lucy snapped and took the book from Levy's hands and started reading it. "No way! Matser really had such a book hidden in this library?!" Erza and the others joined Lucy. Then Lucy noticed something. "Levy-chan, what is this?" She asked, showing Levy what she meant. "Wait, lemme see... Hm... _Joining a fairytale, completing it the way is should be, mission accomplished, others should join the underworld..._" She read. as soon as she finished, the book started glowing and slowly sucked Lucy inside. "Lucy!" Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her, but he was sucked into that book too, just like the others and whole magnolia. The last sound that could be heard was Lucy's scream as the book closed and -

BURPED?!

To be continued...

* * *

So, that's the first chappy, I hope you liked it, don't worry, the others will be longer! Plz review! Flames will be ignored.


	2. Lucella and Prince Dragneel - 1

**Fairy Tail's Fairytales**

Lavie : Yeah! Chappy 2 is up! Thanks for reviewing, Tomoyo10798-chan, Nnatsuki-chan, Koneko-chan and NaLufanforever1-chan! Sorry that I didn't upload earlier, this chappy was finished the same day I posted the first one and when I tried to post this one, my Laptop broke down and internet didn't work!

Aya : Aya thinks that it was very nice to review Lavie-chan's story!

Lavie : I think so, too! Oh, and I published a new FT story under the name 'Cursed', I would be very happy, if you would check it out! *smile*

Aya : Aya would be happy too! *smile*

Lou : Lav, I'm hungryyyyyy! *lies on Lavie's bed*

Lavie : You know where the fridge stands. And get off of my bed.

Lou : But I want something hot and spicy! And your bed is sooo comfortable!

Lavie : Well, I don't care! Minna, enjoy this fairytale!

* * *

_Lucy finds a old book in the Fairytail library and before she knows, what happens, she, Natsu, Erza, Jella, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray and the others are sucked into that book, which contains well-known fairytales. To return to their own world, they have to complete the stories their way but with the same ending, that was in the book. Will they make it? Or will they be cursed to stay in the fairytale book forever?_

* * *

_**Lucella and Prince Dragneel - Part 1**_

Lucy woke up in a room, similar to her second room in the attic back there in the heartfilia mansion.

"Natsu...Erza? Gray? Levy? Anyone? Someone? Noone?" She looked around.

"Lucella! Come here NOW!" a voice, similar to Lisanna's, called her.

Lucy got out of the hard and uncomfortable bed and gasped.

She was wearing torn rags and her hair was down. And she was all dirty and dusty.

"LUCELLA!" yelled Lisanna. "Coming!" Lucy yelled and ran the stairs down. 'Wait! Torn rags? Uncomfortable bed? Luc-ella? Could it be...' she stopped in her movements. '...THAT I'M HERE IN THE STORY CINDERELLA?!'

"Hmn... Luce?" Natsu stirred, then opened his eyes. And fell asleep again.

'Damn! Damn! Damn! We're trapped in Cinderella?! And why am I Cinderella - eh, Lucella?!' Lucy thought, as she sweated from shock.

'And what's with Natsu? Or Erza? Or Levy?' Then a voice ripped her from her thoughts.

"LUCELLA! COME HERE!" Lucy wanted to yell at her, telling that she wants to think about this more, but something told her that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Hai! I'm coming!" She yelled and ran as fast as she could to Lisanna's room. As soon as she opened the door, a ton of laundry was thrown at her face.

"Can't...Breathe..." She panted and shoved the laundry aside.

"Wash them! I need them tomorrow!" Lisanna ordered. Lucy nodded and went outside and started washing the laundry. Then the door bell ringed.

"Lucella!" Lisanna yelled, while painting her nails in pink. IN PINK! IN PINK! IN PINK! WHY THE HECK IN **PINK**?! Lucy thought.

She rushed to the door and opened it. Wakaba handed her a letter and left. She stood there, a little dumbfounded. Then she brought the letter to Lisanna. Her eyes began to sparkle, as she took the letter from Lucy's hands and read it.

"Mira! Mira-nee! We're invited at the ball! Tonight!" She yelled happily.

Mira rushed down the stairs.

"Really? Wow!" She exclaimed.

Lucy looked at them. As Cinderella - eh, Lucella, no, Cin - oh, damn it! As Lucella, she has to leave for the ball after her sisters and return at 12 night, right?

Mira looked at her. "Lucella, do you want to join us?"

Before Lucy could answer, Lisanna jumped between them.

"No! Lucella has work to do!" Mira sighed and sent Lucy a I'm-so-sorry-look.

Lucy sightly remebered, that in the original version one sister was nice and the other was rude. She just smiled. After all the good fairy will come to her right?

'I wonder, who the fairy is... Maybe Levy?' Lucy sighed as she went to work.

Natsu started searching in the whole castle for Lucy, after he woke up, but didn't find her.

He woke up in a big glamourous room and found something to wear next to his large bed.

He opened one giant door and stood there dumbfounded. A large table - bigger than the whole Fairy tail guild, he guessed - was there and it was filled with food! Well, you know Natsu! He forgot Lucy and started eating, if you can call that eating.

Suddenly, the door opened and Makarov walked in.

He looked at Natsu, who's face was covered with food, and said : "Well, prince Dragneel, it seems like, you found something to eat."

Natsu jumped at him. "Jii-chan (dunno if I spelled it right)! Where is Lucy?!" he yelled.

"Lucy? Who is that?" Makarov wondered loud. "But that doesn't matter now. Prince Dragneel, please get ready for the ball." he continued.

Natsu stood there, dumbfounded, again. "Ball? What ball?" he asked.

"The ball, where you choose you future bride and our queen, of course." said Makarov and left.

Natsu slowly went back to his room and on the way, he thought about it.

'Future bride, huh? As if!' he thought. 'Where am I? This doesn't seem good to me... But wait, maybe is lucy my future bride? Hey! Natsu dragneel, how dare you thinking something like that about your nakama (= Friend)!' he opened the door to his room and started changing for the ball...

"Lucella! We are leaving!" Lisanna yelled. Lucy nodded.

"Bye, Lucella-san." Mira sent her the I-am-truly-very-sorry-look again.

Lucy just smiled. Soon, the fairy will come and help her, right?

But then Lisanna rushed in.

"Lucella! I forgot to tell you! I accidently dropped a plate full with beans into the ashes! Pick them up and wash them before we come back home!" she yelled and ran outside again, a evil smirk on her lips.

Mira looked at Lucy shocked. Lucy was boiling with anger. Like, what was that whitehaired santa girl thinking?!

Lucy gave up all hope and started picking up the beans.

'This is the original version right? Who knows that the fairy appears in this?' She thought sadly.

Truly, she wanted to meet her prince charming. She wondered who it could be.

'Gray? No, not that stripper! Rogue? No, he's too dark! Lyon? Nope, he's in love with Juvia! Sting? Okay, that could be. After all, he's really nice to me, even though he laughed at me in the grand magic games. But, could it be Natsu? No, surely not that flamehead! Sure!' But, at the thought of Natsu and her becoming a couple, she blushed in a deep red.

"Hello? Lucella, are you ignoring me? Hello?" She heard a voice and quickly turned around. Then tried her best to stop the laughter. Elfman stood there, in a fairy outfit.

"Don't laugh!" He growled.

"S-Sorry, Elfman!" Lucy stopped laughing. Elfman sighed.

"Doesn't matter, now let's make you look like a man!" He waved his fairy stick.

"Um, I need to look like a woman, Elfman." Lucy sighed.

"Oh." Elfman waved the fairy stick and said the magic words : "Tingeling!"

And Lucy's torn rags turned into a beautiful light blue ball dress, which glittered in silver colours. Her bare feet were covered in a pair of glass shoes. Her silken hair was shining like the sun and fell down to her shoulders softly. On her head, there was a diamond tiara and her small wooden necklace turned into a beautifil silver necklace.

"Arigatou, Elfman!" She thanked. Elfman grinned and waved the stick once more. A glamourous carriage appeared in the garden.

Lucy smiled and sat inside the carriage.

"Well, then Lucella, remeber, at 12 night, my powers will vanish, so you have to leave the ball earlier, or your gown will turn back into the torn rags you usually wear and you know the rest." Lucy nodded.

"Well, then fare - " "Um, Elfman, you forgot the horses." "Oh. Tingeling!"

Two snowwhite horses appeared infront of the carriage.

"Arigatou, Elfman!" "Okay. Then farewell!" And Lucy went to the ball.

"My ladies and gentlemen, the prince!" Natsu slowly walked into the ball hall and smiled nervously.

"Um, em, hi?" he guessed.

At that time, Lucy rushed up the stairs and opened the ball door. Everybody turned to face her. She blushed slightly.

"Um, sorry, I'm late." she murmured. The guests didn't take their eyes off of her. "Wow, she's so stunning beautiful!" "And that hair!" "Did she come to meet the prince?"

Lucy blushed more and looked up to see her prince charming. Then she stared at him, not believing anything now. "Natsu?"

Natsu smiled shyly at her and went towards her.

"Um, wanna dance?" He asked.

"I'd love to." Lucy gently took his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist. Then they slowly moved to the music, while the other guests danced with them.

Lucy saw Lisanna sending her a I'll-kill-you-girl-look, while Mira gave her a thumbs up.

"So, where are we?" Natsu whispered. Lucy sighed.

"We're in the fairy tale Cinderella, and I'm Cinderella, you're her prince charming. At 12 I'll run out of the castle and you have to follow me, till I drop one of my shoes. Then you have to find me, making every girl in your land try to wear the shoe, but since the shoe is a magic shoe, I'm the only one who can wear it. Okay?" She explained.

"Why do I have to do that?" He asked.

"Because, if we want to go out here, I guess we have to complete the story the original way. Besides, I live with Mira and Lisanna in one house, so when you find them, Lisanna obviously will tell you that I don't live there. Don't trust her. When I hear you coming, I will sing a song, so you can find me easily." She smiled.

"Why would Lisanna do that? I mean, she likes you." he wondered.

'If he only knew...' Lucy thought.

Lisanna hated her. And not only in this fairy tale. She hated her since she came back from Edolas. Even though Lucy didn't why Lisanna hated her.

"In this story, Lisanna is one of the bad guys and of course she will act like one." Natsu nodded.

Lisanna headed towards them.

"Would you mind, if I borrow your prince for one dance?" She asked sweetly.

"Sorry, but I want to dance with her, not with you." Natsu replied, before Lucy could answer.

Lisanna stared at him, then stomped her feet on the ground and left.

"That wasn't nice, Natsu." Lucy whispered, while blushing. Natsu shrugged and they continued dancing.

When the clock struck 12, Lucy departed from Natsu and rushed down the stairs. Natsu ran after her, only to find a small glass shoe left behind.

'Wow, she's fast...' he thought as he picked up the small shoe. The guards came towards him.

"Find her." Natsu ordered, then went to sleep.

The next morning, every girl in the kingdom tried to wear the shoe, but it didn't fit anyone.

At last they came to Lucy's house. Lisanna opened the door and smiled sweetly at Natsu. He looked around, but didn't catch even a single sight of Lucy.

_Flashback : _

_Lisanna and Mira returned form the ball and Lisanna headed straight towards Lucy. "Like what did you think you were doing, eh?!" She yelled at her. _

_Lucy didn't answer, she just looked out from the window. _

_Lisanna pulled her by her hair. _

"_Hey, Lisanna, calm down!" Mira jumped between them and freed Lucy. _

"_Why did you left one shoe behind?" Lisanna asked. Lucy didn't answer. _

"_Calm down, Lisanna." Mira pushed her away from Lucy. _

_Lisanna growled then knocked her out. _

_Then she grabbed Lucy by her hair and pulled her upstairs to her room and locked her in her closet. _

_Lucy screamed, but Lisanna didn't let her out. _

"_Listen, Lucella. The one marrying prince dragneel and becoming the queen will be me." She whispered and went downstairs._

_End Flashback_

Lucy, who was still in the closet, heard the door bell ring and Natsu coming inside. 'Damn! Damn!' she cursed. The she remebered.

_Flashback : _  
_"Why do I have to do that?" Natsu asked. _

"_Because, if we want to go out here, I guess we have to complete the story the original way. Besides, I live with Mira and Lisanna in one house, so when you find them, Lisanna obviously will tell you that I don't live there. Don't trust her. When I hear you coming, I will sing a song, so you can find me easily." She smiled._

_End Flashback_

'So, why not do it now?' She grinned and started singing.

Downstairs, Lisanna already tried the shoe and Mira too. It didn't fit them.

"Does another girl live here?" the guard asked.

"No, we are the only ones." Lisanna smiled.

Natsu just stared at her, then his sensitive ears heard something.

"Hey, do you hear that?" He asked the guard. Everyone went silent and listened.

A girl, obviously Lucy, was singing.

To be continued...

* * *

Lavie : What is the song Lucy's singing? I haven't decided yet, so if you have any ideas, plz review!

Aya : Thanks for reading Lavie-chan's story!

Liked it? Plz review! Flames will be ignored.


End file.
